Due to increasing concern about pest control costs and environmental pollution associated with agricultural sprays, application of such sprays requires precision and care. Considerable research on spray drift has been conducted, but it remains a major problem associated with many agricultural spray applications. Even when test data, for instance characterizing the drift potential or leaf coverage of an agricultural spray, are available, this information is difficult to communicate to individuals in systematic and easily understandable terms. Typically, spray patterns of agricultural sprays, such as pesticides, must be tested in order to provide individuals with desired result data; or where previously analyzed results are available, the information is required to be added to a custom presentation or report for the individual. In addition, spray patterns are affected by the type of nozzle used to deliver the spray, and nozzles must be tested or nozzle analysis results are required to be added to custom presentations. Further, other variables affecting spray such as environmental factors may not be available. Conducting these processes is time-consuming, test results may be incomplete due to unavailable information, and the results may not be delivered in a timely manner.